New Page Guidelines
The LGBTA+ wikia is intended to be a resource to learn about sexualities and genders, particularly those that don't have much information about them online. Before making a new page or edit it's recommended that you read this page to ensure your page meets the suggested requirements. You do not have to ask before making pages. Rules # Obviously follow the community guidelines. Hate speech will result in an indefinite ban, this including anything that promotes TERF, truscum, or exclusionist ideology. # No trolls. Joke pages will be deleted. # Any pages that imply fetishes or pedophilia are LGBT+ will be deleted and the user will be banned. # Do not plagiarize. You can paraphase or quote sources if you can't find a better way to put the information, but try to put things in your own words or add something to it. Required Sections These sections are required when making an article. Definition: The definition can be short, but try to write more than a single sentence. A short paragraph or two is preferable. Even if the orientation is easily explained try to write multiple sentences. If you're struggling to write more try explaining what this orientation is not, talk about similar orientations, or why this orientation is different from similar ones. The format of this section should follow the format of all the other pages on this wiki, meaning the title of the article should be in the first sentence (preferably the first word), and it should be bolded. Any alternate words for the same term, alternate spellings, or abbreviations should also be stated in the first sentence and be bolded. Flag: Please include a pride flag if applicable. High quality PNGs are preferred. The DeviantArt page Pride-Flags is a good source of many high quality pride flags. Categories: In an effort to insure that category pages don't get flooded with irrelevant pages, and to insure there aren't any redundant categories there is an effort to make sure each page only has one or two category tags. These are the curtain category tags used. You can visit the pages to get an idea of what sort of things are in these categories. *Ace-Spec Identity *Aro-Spec identity *Gender *Microlabel *Sexuality *Terminology : (This is a good place for pages that do not neatly fit into any of the other tags.) *Identity: (This tag is for things that are not sexuality or genders by themselves, but are still things that one can identify as. For example, butch, sex repulsed, and gender nonconforming. There is often overlap between this category and the terminology category.) *Xenogender Category Rules of Thumb Keep the following rules in mind following dos and don'ts when it comes to tagging categories. * DO tag categories. All articles should have at least one category. * DO ask if you're unsure what categories you should use. * DON'T tag aro-spec or ace-spec identities as "sexuality". Aro/ace-spec identities have their own tag to avoid the sexuality page becoming too full. * DON'T put xenogenders in the "gender" category. This is also separated so the gender category is not completely flooded. An exception can be made for specific genders where it's genuinely unclear what category it would fall into. (Such as genders where it's unclear if it was intended to be a xenogender or not, or genders that do not fit the standard definition of xenogender but are still called a xenogender by the creator.) Recommended Sections These sections are not required, but are highly recommended since the LGBTA+ wikia tries have as much information about each orientation as possible. History: Who coined this term? When and on what site did they do it? Is there any other interesting information about the origin of this term? Include sources. In some cases only an approximate date can be found. For example, if the original poster deleted their Tumblr account you could find someone who reblogged the post shortly after it was originally posted and find the date there. In cases like this you should say the term was coined "on or before date". How to Find Dates on Tumblr Posts Not all Tumblr themes readily show the date posted. In this case here is how to find the date. This definitely works for Chrome, I'm not sure if it would work the same for other browsers. # Right click the page and click "Inspect". OR press Ctrl+Shift+I. # With the inspect window open press Ctrl+F. # Type "date". # Either the first or second instance of the word "date" should be "datePublished". Next to that you will find the date you want. It's in year-month-day format. See the above picture for more information. Flag: Who designed the flag and when? What is the meaning of the colors? For the creator and creation date sources are required. For the color meanings sources are not required but are recommended. Etymology: Is this term derived from another word? Does this term use roots from another language? This section can be as short as a single sentence. Resources: Obviously, sources are good to have, but are not necessary as it can sometimes be hard to find things like the first recorded use of a term, especially for more obscure terms. If you do include sources please make sure your links are up to date. Formatting Try to keep the formatting and spelling the same as already completed pages. The diamoric page is a good example of how a page should be formatted. Format # The page title should be first word of the page, and should be bolded. Any alternate terms, alternate spellings, and abbreviation should follow as soon as possible and should also be bolded. # Add links to the first instance of a different article/topic mentioned in an article. # The main image should appear are the top of the page. Any alternate flags and other images can either appear after the main flag or in the flag section (or other relevant sections). All images should be captioned. The default caption for a flag is "The name flag." If the flag is not fully excepted but is the only available flag/most common flag you can write "A commonly used name flag." Language # Try to emulate the Wikipedia style of writing. # Don't use words like "you", especially when talking about a hypothetical person with the identity in question. Remember that the proper third-person singular pronoun in English is technically "one", so when one is writing in a formal style one should attempt to use it in place of "you" or "they" when talking about a hypothetically person. # When talking about identities, especially genders, avoid using doubtful language such as "they believe ''they are..." or "they ''identify as...". Instead use terms like "they are..." or "their identity is..." # Don't misgender people when talking about them in history section. If the term was coined on Tumblr or DeviantArt the creator might have their pronouns on their profile. If they don't have their pronouns listed or it's unclear which pronouns to use it's recommended to simply refer to them by their user name. # Do not use "he or she" or "s/he" or anything similar. Either use "one" (see point 2) or "they". # Words in other languages should be italicized. Their translation should be in quotes. For example: Diamoric comes from the Greek prefix dia-'' meaning "passing through" and the Latin word ''amor, meaning "love". Spelling and Grammar # American English spelling should be used, unless it's in a direct quote. The exception to this is the word gray/grey, which can be spelled either way. It is spelled with an E for greyasexual and greyromantic. # The months in all dates should be spelled out completely. Do not use abbreviations. # The word non-binary should be spelled with a dash. The exception is when the word is part of a larger word such as deminonbinary. # When non-binary is the first word in a sentence the N is capitalized but the B is not. # Avoid using "enby" or "enbys", instead say "non-binary" and "non-binary people". # If a Tumblr blog is run by a single person the first letter of the username should be capitalized like a proper name. If the username has a dash in it the first letter of each word should be capitalized. If the Tumblr blog is run by multiple people is can be capitalized but does not have to be. # It is always written as trans men/trans women, never 'transmen'/'transwomen'. Category:Info